


Jealousy: a green eyed gaze

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Other, SuperCorp, Ugly Sweaters, jealous lena, marking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Supercorp Jealous Lena AU Ugly sweater AU"because just like Kryptonite you..."





	

Lena had, had enough, seriously she's had it with all these people flirting with Kara, it seems as if no matter what she does people don't seem to get the message. She and Kara have been dating for about 12 months and Lena has reached wits end. She doesn't blame Kara, never could she blame Kara so oblivious was she, but what she wouldn't give to be able to leave such a mark on Kara that it was obvious she was Lena's.

There was a period where she tried tirelessly to mark Kara, spending a whole week trying before Kara finally realised what she was doing and reminded her that as Supergirl it was impossible for Kara to get a hickey.

And so Lena had turned to other pursuits to put off Kara's potential suitors, buying Kara hideous cardigan after hideous cardigan. She would almost feel bad for forcing the cardigans on Kara had she not seen the slight smile whenever she handed Kara a new one.

But still they kept coming, no matter how she tried, no matter how ugly the cardigan she couldn't seem to deter Kara's suitors. It was like Kara was the sun, drawing everything nearer, it's gravity undeniable. So she tries harder, she even goes so far as to give Kara a cardigan with an L upon it the same shade of green as her eyes.

And despite this all she thought this was bad, but what she heard people saying about Supergirl often while Kara was in the same room had her blood running hot. And so it was that whenever Kara went out often when she would return she would spend hours as Lena reassured herself that Kara was still there, still hers. Kara never had a problem with this, she understood Lena's need to stake her claim, knowing Lena had to give so much to the world that all she wanted was one thing for herself.

It was the year and a half after they started dating that Kara became less tactile, for weeks she pulled back whenever Lena tried to start something. Lena became quite befuddled often pulling back into herself no matter how often Kara assured her it wasn't anything bad, worried that Kara was pulling away from her, that Kara would leave her.

And so it was after one such night Lena walked out in a huff, leaving her, now their apartment and making her way to L-Corp before pouring herself a large glass of scotch and sitting down to do paperwork. By the time Kara got there she was on her third glass, by now she was feeling the effects and so when Kara enters she walks over to her and asks "don't you love me anymore?"

Kara is flabbergasted as she says "no Lena, never"

"Then why won't you let me touch you, every time I try, you pull away"

Kara lowers her head, sighing softly as she says "you should sit down"

"Kara I…"

"Please Lena"

Kara's voice makes her comply without thought even now she can't willingly hurt the blonde.

"It was supposed to be a surprise" Kara mumbles

"What was supposed to be a surprise" Lena asks sobering quickly

"This" Kara says pulling down the neck of her shirt.

Lena gapes like a landed fish as she sees what adorns Kara's neck,

her name.

"It was supposed to be finished, I had Alex make a special dye, I wanted you to know, no matter what, I'm yours Lena, I always have been and always will be"

Lena's mouth works as she tries to find words but then she is rushing Kara a blubbering mess as she says "imsorryimsorry"

"Shh… It's ok my love" Kara says holding Lena tightly as Lena burrows her head into Kara's neck, where her name now rests. When she finally extricates herself from Kara's neck she sees the blonde looking down at her softly as she says "I had originally planned to do this after the tattoo was finished, but"

And then she pulls a ring from a hidden pocket as she falls to one knee "I had Winn make this, it's a piece of Kryptonite encased in metal from the pod that brought me to Earth , because just like Kryptonite you… I'm rambling again… What I want to ask you, what I need to ask you, is, Lena, I love you more than life itself, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Lena stands shocked her hand coming up to cover her mouth as tears form in her eyes, "yes, yes Kara, yes, I will" she says nodding fiercely


End file.
